1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-2H-indazoles which show potent herbicidal activity.
2. Prior Art
Phenylindazole derivatives having herbicidal activities are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,434. Furthermore, the compounds analogous to the phenylindazole derivatives are disclosed in EP Pat. No. 105,721.